Of Roses
by Panic and Paine
Summary: Rose is starting Hogwarts. But things are surprising. What has James been hiding for three years? What are Fred and Louis planning? And who has a grindylow as a pet? T just in case REVISING
1. First Year

**First Year**

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said dad, "but no pressure."

"_Ron!_"

Lil and Hugo started laughing, but Al and I wore the same expression. We both knew my dad well enough to know he was only half-joking. Mum and aunt Ginny reassured us that dad didn't mean anything when he said that, but he didn't confirm it. He was busy pointing out someone to uncle Harry.

"So that's little Scorpius," he said under his breath, thinking no one could hear him. I could though.

Looking in the same direction as him I saw a white-blonde boy, standing next to a shockingly identical adult. His father, I guessed. The only difference was that the man's hair was receding slightly while the boy's hair was shaggy, fringe hanging just above his eyes. I shouldn't have been surprised that they looked like each other. I mean, look at Al and uncle Harry, basically identical, minus the scar. And the height, but that's more to do with age than anything.

I knew who they were instantly of course. I'd heard all the stories about the Malfoy's, basically nothing good about them. Draco Malfoy, Death Eater but not by choice, failed to kill Albus Dumbledore, asshole before and above everything else, pure-blood lover and school enemy of my parents. Time changed people though. He could have learnt from his mistakes, thought about everything that happened in his life and developed a conscience. She almost snorted at the idea. That seemed impossible from the stories she'd heard.

Dad looked down at me then. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brain."

Mum came over then, chiding him for trying to turn us against each other before we'd even started. Still, I could tell she wasn't completely serious. You never could be when it came to dad. He sprouted so much rubbish you became immune to it. He agreed, but he couldn't help himself from uttering some more rubbish.

"Don't get _too_ friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood."

It was at that point my egoistic cousin, James, ran over, shouting that he'd been Vic and T snogging. Al grinned at me, I mirrored his expression. There was an on going bet in the family about when someone would actually witness the two get together. Let's just say I always win bets, so Al always places the same as me.

I stood there, as James tried to drill his point in to everyone by repeating it over and over. Al and I talked for a while, deciding what we'd do when we got into Gryffindor. Pranks was first on the agenda. It was a long lasting tradition, that everyone confirmed (because you could never believe James), that you had to pull a major prank in your first, fifth and seventh year. Other years were optional, but Vic told us everyone kept a low profile in those years. Well, maybe from James, FJ and Louis but they caused trouble everywhere they went.

I walked down the corridor, away from the compartment that Lou and FJ sat in. they'd managed to sneak in dung bombs, ink splats and a couple snap dragons without any parents noticing. So basically, it was a recipe for disaster. Hell was on the way, and we were all smart enough to scram. Vic and James hadn't even come near the compartment in the first place, something I wish I'd thought of. Mol had dragged Roxy off, talking about some shoes she'd seen in Diagon Alley that she 'needed to have or she'd die'. something I'd rather not get in to. Sure, girly conversations were fine, but when it came to those two, I'd rather claw out my ears and be mauled by a dragon than listen to them talk.

That led to me leaving the compartment by myself. Al, Luce and Dom decided to stick it out and face whatever was coming at them. I, on the other hand, wanted to live. So I faced loneliness, wandering down the train by myself.

It didn't take me long to fine somewhere else to sit. The compartment was empty except for one person, and I honestly didn't care who it was, I just didn't want to be standing in the hall when those snap dragons were let loose. Why did uncle George think miniature dragons would ever make good pets?

I slid the door open, staring at the bluey-greyed eyes boy sitting there. A book lay in his lap, page half turned. The boy almost seemed to be in shock. Scorpius Malfoy. I hadn't really expected to see him in here. I automatically knew why the compartment was empty when I saw him, in a sad way. No one wanted to be associated with a Death Eater's son. However, that would mean it would be a quiet ride and that was something I wanted. So I ignored what my dad had tried so hard to teach me throughout my life - 'Never trust them, Rosie. They're just two-faced, lying scumbags'.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked finally, sensing he was waiting for me to say something.

Surprise flickered across his face momentarily, before he nodded, blonde hair bouncing up and down. I sat on the bench opposite him, dumping my bag beside me. It didn't have much - a book, birthday money and a small cage containing my birthday present, a snap dragon. It was smaller than the other's produced, but uncle George said it suited me. It was just as violent as I was when provoked, he'd said.

I loved him though. He almost bit the top of Al's finger off last week when he accidentally dropped a book on him. I managed to pull him off and he's been in a cage every time I'm near Al now. He's in a cage when travelling as well, because he gets bored easily. Biting was his favourite habit. Still, he was lovely. His scales were a dark green, turning lighter towards his belly. His eyes were black and almost creepy the way they focused on his next victim friend.

I pulled the cage out then, checking he was still asleep. Thankfully he was. I really didn't want to let him loose with a complete stranger opposite me. Instead, I pulled out my book and began reading. Minutes passed without a single noise, only the muffled talking of people outside. I was unused to the quiet. Being around my family was noisy, a disadvantage of having so many people in a small area, but I didn't miss it. It was hard to get any quiet time at all, especially living with Hugh and dad.

The quiet was interrupted as a scream echoed down the corridor. People ran past our compartment, gagging. Scorpius and me looked up, then I sighed. So that's what they were planning. I still don't get why they had snap dragons or ink splats though. It didn't change the fact the train was just over an hour into the journey and they'd already started their pranks.

"Those idiots," I muttered.

"You know who did that?" Scorpius asked.

I looked up at him and grinned, nodding. "The bad part of that is that I'm related to them. Trust me, what they're still planning on doing is nothing compared to being related to them."

He chuckled quietly, smiling. It light up his face, made him look innocent. Well, as innocent as a boy could look. I didn't expect to see his smile. Dad always said Malfoy's smirked or sneered, never smiled, but his smile…it was full of warmth. No one could ever fake that smile. I'm sure of it.

"It must be fun having them around though," he said.

I smiled, remembering every summer and Christmas get together. The Troublesome Trio (as FJ, Lou and James has been dubbed) had been causing a racket ever since they'd learnt to walk. And they learnt that quite early too, much to the happiness and dismay of our parents.

"It is, but having quiet time is rare and appreciated, so I take as much as I can," I chuckled.

"Oh, sorry, am I interrupting you then?" he asked, clearly worried.

I shook my head and laughed at his expression. He relaxed a bit, a sheepish expression sliding onto his features. We smiled at each other, then lapsing back in to silence. I tried to read my book, but my concentration kept slipping. It was because of mum's words, always telling me it's rude not to introduce yourself to someone, but I figured I didn't really need to. I mean, I knew his name and a bit about his family, no doubt he knew about me as well from his father. I wonder if his father and grandfather really are like what dad tells me and Hugo. Dad never has a nice word to say about them. Well, it _is_ mainly swearing, which usually earns him a slap round the back of the head. And laughing from Hugo. Then mum scolds him for laughing at other people's pain, then Hugo swears and dad get's shouted at for having a bad influence us on.

I looked up again as our compartment door slid open, two people jumping in and slamming the door tightly shut. They were both already dressed in their robes, panting. The girl had black hair, a blue tinge to it in the light, side fringe hanging just above her eyes, which were green, almost the same colour as Al's. The Slytherin badge on her robes almost jumped out at me.

It was the second who caught my attention though. The mop of brown on top of his head, tousled in a certain way to almost make it look like no effort had gone in to it, had me staring. He spluttered, trying to get out an explanation, as my stare turned in to a glare. The silver and green stitched on his robes wasn't something I had expected to see. Not on the guy who'd been making fun of his brother all week about said brother going in to Slytherin.

"I can explain," James finally blurted out.

"Explain! Explain, what exactly? How you lied? Or about why you've been freaking Al out over something you're in?" I exclaimed.

I admit. I probably shouldn't have freaked out like that. I was surprised when I first heard he wasn't in Slytherin. It's what I'd put my money on when he went to Hogwarts. It also meant he'd cheated me out of my money.

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell anyone the truth either," he shrugged.

"So basically you lied," I replied vehemently.

I got up, making for the door. I was over reacting, my brain was telling me, but it was a very small voice and the louder voice was telling me to confront the rest of my family and demand why they hadn't told me what had happened. The only person who wasn't in Gryffindor in our family was Roxy. I remember how it'd gone down. The boys had taken it on themselves to tease her for weeks, talking about being disinherited and too kind. Mol had tried to console her, but it ended up with Rox apologizing for causing her trouble. Dom was the worst though. Dom, who took pride in her house and herself above all else, ignored Roxy for weeks. It broke Roxy's heart, Dom was her role model. She only stopped after Mol slapped some sense into her over Christmas. Literally. I don't think anyone's ever seen Dom look so shocked, or so angry. It worked though. She just acted like nothing had ever happened.

I didn't make it more than two steps before an arm wrapped around my waist, halting me in my steps. I shoved him, hitting his as hard as I could, which admittedly wasn't very hard. He simply rolled his eyes at me, gripping my shoulders. My hits didn't affect him at all. Damn him and his Quidditch muscles.

"Let. Me. Go!" I huffed.

"Not unless you're willing to listen," he replied.

I stopped my struggles, waiting for James to stop assessing me and deeming it safe that I wouldn't run off. He moved to sit down and I took the chance, throwing myself at the door. My plan would've been more effective if the doors didn't slide open, as James had time to get up and grab me just I managed to slide it open. Stupid door.

He glared at me, which I returned, and dumped me on the seat next to Scorpius, before sitting on me himself. Want some advice? Never let James sit on you. He's as heavy as hell and still growing. I think my legs died that day.

"Nice try. We'll make a Slytherin of you yet," he grinned.

"I'm waiting for an explanation," I replied icily.

"It could take a while," he said cheerily.

"I'm not going anywhere," I replied, motioning to my legs.

He sighed, running a hand through his dark mop. It was silent, apart from the popping of the girl's bubble gum. The compartment was starting to smell of strawberry. I hated strawberries. He stared at me for a while, assessing me with his eyes. It was the same look I got at summer, when he was choosing his team for the family game of Quidditch.

"Where to start?" he asked.

"You were born is a start," the girl answered.

"How about you were an idiot?" he retorted.

"If I was born an idiot what does that make you?" she smirked.

He stuck his tongue out childishly, a very James-like action. "Okay, I admit you're overly smart. And a complete klutz. You really don't care about who threatens you, only that they did, so you batter them. You intrigued me," he explained. "Anyway, you're distracting me Odette." He turned back to me. "She was sorted in to Slytherin. We'd met on the train, she was my first friend in this place. So, it's her fault I was sorted into Slytherin. Well, that and the fact I was thinking about the prank I was going to pull, but that's beside the point."

I stared at him dumbly, not for a second believing him. The only problem was that he didn't look like he was messing with me. Which means he truly is the biggest idiot I've ever known. He would be the one and only person to be sorted into a house because of a girl. He would be the only person who'd be able to hide it for three years as well.

"What are you going to do about Al?" I asked.

"Memory charm," he answered casually.

"Or you'll use some illegal curse," Odette mumbled.

"The Imperius Curse is only illegal if you use it to make someone else do something illegal," he said, using an exasperated tone. I looked at him, horrified. "Not that I've ever used, Rosie. It's just some titbit dad told me."

My eyes narrowed, somehow doubting that was how he found out. I'd be keeping an eye on him this year, and watching my back. You never could be careful with James. Plus, he called me Rosie. Only dad can get away with that. "It's Rose, _Jamie_. And how do you know I'm not going to tell uncle Harry and aunt Ginny about your House. Or about your knowledge of illegal spells."

"It's James. B, it's only partly illegal. And besides, _Rose_, you won't tell them. I can make your life at Hogwarts a living hell," he threatened, but it was an empty threat. Both he and I knew I wouldn't tell any of the parents. "On a side note, your not one to follow footsteps. You, me and Roxy, black sheep of the family."

Roxy was in her fourth year, and was sorted into Hufflepuff. It wasn't really a surprise, she couldn't ever be mean to anyone, even if she tried. She was the most protective member of our family as well. Although she wasn't mean, she could wordlessly curse someone to the full potential. Luckily, she didn't have to do it often. From the stories I heard everyone pretty much treated our family like heroes. Still, doesn't mean family can't hurt family. Dom ignored Roxy up until Christmas and it upset Roxy to no end. She spent the whole of her first term depressed and didn't know what to do with herself when we went to the Burrow. Mol finally managed to slap some sense into Dom. Literally. I don't think anyone's seen Dom that shocked. Or angry, after the shock wore off.

"How do you know I'll be a black sheep? I could be sorted in Gryffindor," I protested.

James flashed me his all knowing smile. I rolled my eyes at him. It was true, and we both knew it, that the likelihood I'd be sorted in to Gyrffindor was slim. Sure, I was brave and all, but I was smarter than I was brave, and more cunning than I was smart. The only wish I really had was not to be sorted into Slytherin. I didn't hold anything against he House, but I wouldn't put it past my dad to disown me. He _was_ half-serious when he said. When he was half-serious you knew not to mess with him, because then he'll be completely serious. And no one likes Ron Weasley when he'd red in the face.

James finally heaved himself off my lap. I gasped in pain as blood began circulating my legs again. They hurt, pin and needles running up and down them. I rubbed them to get rid of the pain, sending a half-hearted glare at James.

He plopped down next to Scorpius, stretching his legs across the space to rest his feet next to me. Odette sighed, relaxing next to me. I listened for a few minutes, before getting my book out again. I wasn't interested about who they needed to avoid and how they were going to prank people. I'd prefer to start my first year with a clean slate. Which will be hard, especially coming from the Weasley family.

It was already an hour in to the train ride. Everyone had lulled into silence, conversation having died out a couple minutes ago. Even reading had become boring, not to mention my butt was falling asleep. In the most painful way possible to course. It wouldn't be fun if there was no pain. I glanced at James, who was wearing his 'I'm-trying-to-look-cool-but-secretly-dreading-this-silence-and-what's-being-thought-of-me' look.

Secretly hating the silence as well I wracked my brain for something to say. It wasn't easy though. I wasn't the best conversationalist alive, or the most social person alive. I could probably compete for the least social person alive, but I tend to babble, on and on, when I'm nervous. It's something I'm glad to say I'm slowly growing out of as well.

"So what did they do?" I blurted out.

My face slowly went red, fire truck red, as everyone turned to look at me. Thinking back to what I just said, it really, really didn't make sense. It was relevant though. People were still running down the corridor, or avoiding it all together.

"Y-you know, FJ and Lou," I stuttered, motioning to the door. Yeah, real cool Rose. I decided if I ignored my embarrassment, so would everyone else.

"Dung bombed the corridor, released a few snap dragons and have probably been laughing about it ever since," James answered, a grin forming on his face. "It's a good thing they didn't have yours, isn't it?"

I simply glared at him. He explained to anyone, and I mean _anyone_ who would listen, that my dragon was the most vicious uncle George had ever created. He didn't know what to do with it because it attacked most people it went near it and he couldn't put it down. Oh no, he'd made them too strong for that. So, being uncle George, he gave it to me for my birthday and said I'd be able to handle it because it was violent like me. I agreed, I could be the most horrible person someone could meet, and I was only eleven, but that didn't mean I wanted complete strangers thinking I was a problem child. When he started to tell Odette I threw my book at him. Hard. The thump was a very satisfying noise.

"Run," I warned him.

He was up and out before I even pulled the stupid dragon out of my bag. Shrugging to myself I placed it back, making sure my fingers were well away from it. Odette watched him run, so did Scorpius, before she shook her head slowly.

"What a disappointment of a man," she murmured. She smiled at me. "Well, it was nice meeting you, both of you. If you're ever in trouble your should find him, as unreliable as he seems. He holds a lot of power."

"Cause he's Harry Potter's son," I said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. People probably treated him like royalty.

"Nope," she said, popping the 'P'. "Best remember, it's not age that makes you infamous at the castle, it's your abilities. Anyway, see you around."

And with that she swung out of the compartment, carrying herself like how I imagined a true Slytherin would. She was graceful and light on her feet, unlike me who was clumsy and had two left feet. Scorpius and I glanced at each other, not quite sure of what to say next. A grin formed on his face.

"I see what you mean about the quiet," he chuckled, my light laugh joining his. He extended his hand towards me. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy, it's nice to meet you."

I took his hand and we shook. His hands were rougher than I'd expected. I'd thought he'd have been pampered or something, never had to do anything himself. But his hands showed otherwise. They'd been worn down from something.

"Rose Weasley. Pleasure to meet you," I said.

"Well, Rose, I think this is going to be an interesting year," he commented. I nodded in agreement.

The train finally pulled up at Hogsmeade Station. James, with the help of Odette, FJ and Lou, by orders of the teacher escorting the train, were forced to round up the snap dragons and return them to their cages. They were also made to take responsibility for all the injuries caused, but from the looks of their faces they'd expected it anyway. Which means, since it involves James, they get in to trouble a lot. Great. Now I'll get harassed by people asking for my protection from my cousins and their friend.

Everyone knew James had been sorted in to Slytherin of course. Well, apart from Al, Lil, Hugo and me. FJ and Lou were the ones to make fun of him the most, but that was a big duh in my mind. Teddy was the one who couldn't care less about who was sorted where. He didn't discriminate, seeing at his dad was a werewolf and his mum was a metamorphmagus. What a pair. Roxy was just happy she wasn't the only one sorted out of Gryffindor. Dom had been, well, Dom. She'd ignored him, made snide comments and now that I thought about it, she always hinted he was in Slytherin. Mol and Luce weren't thrilled when Roxy got into Hufflepuff either, but they were more understanding. According to James they still haven't forgiven him for going into Slytherin.

The four had returned to the carriage Scorpius and I had been sitting, chatting away. Being squashed between Scorpius and FJ wasn't my most cherished memory in the world, but it was still a good train ride. It was weird how Scorpius and me got on, it was like we'd known each other our entire lives, and the odd thing was, was that we had hardly anything in common. One thing we both shared, however, was our awe towards Odette. She's top of their year, much to every Ravenclaw and half of Gryffindor's disappointment. She'd been in a Wizarding orphanage since she was six, after they were killed by a curse in Egypt. They were curse breakers, and after her dad had failed to break a curse she went out to finish the job. Odette was a bit crazy, but I'm not sure if it's her personality or if she is just plain insane. Oh well, at least she suited it.

Wizarding orphanages had become popular after the war. Lot's of children ended up without their parents and Ministry of Magic knew they couldn't send that amount of children to muggle orphanages without it looking like there was mass suicide. They were still used, lot's of witches and wizards worked in dangerous jobs. They'd become popular. I personally think it's because they don't want someone like Voldermort to rise up again. Lot's of people think it was his childhood that caused happened in his later life.

Scorpius stepped off the train as I scanned the crowd. I couldn't see Al anywhere. He probably already found someone else to cling to until we got to the castle. It's not that he wasn't confident or courageous, he was just really nervous. No thanks for James of course. We moved towards Hagrid as someone started poking me in the back. Hagrid, bless his soul, was impossibly old. He found it difficult to move, bend over and the rest, a problem with being a half-giant, but he stilled helped looked after Hogwarts grounds, but he didn't teach anymore.

We joined the crowd of first years milling around the platform. All sorts of expressions surrounded us - nervous, happy, scared, excited, the 'I think I just wet myself' look. A few people, both in our year and older years, turned to stare at Scorpius. No. Not stare. They glared at him, conveying with their eyes that they blames him for something he wasn't alive for. He shifted closer to me, tense and obviously holding back the nerves he was feeling. We both knew it. They could do whatever they wanted to him because no one would help. Apart from me but I wouldn't be able to do much with my limited knowledge. They finally walked off, leaving us in the middle of the platform. I flashed him a reassuring grin. He smiled weakly, still hiding nerves. They wouldn't leave his eyes though.

It had been almost twenty years the Second Wizarding War, but people haven't forgot what happened. They didn't want to forget. They still held on to those memories, the scarring, torturous memories that etched themselves slowly into the thinkers mind. They influenced their children to think the same, to hate the people who were ever associated Death-eaters. Hardly anyone got sorted into Slytherin, according to my cousins. Too many people were scared. Everyone who went to Hogwarts from a Death-eaters family was known. Scorpius thought he was going to at least be bullied during his whole time in Hogwarts, if not worse. It was sad that he'd said it so calmly at the time. He was expecting to be sorted into Slytherin as well. He wanted to be in Ravenclaw, but with his families history he wasn't expecting much. When I'd argued he could be in any house he wanted he shook his head and muttered a 'Thanks'.

"First years, follow me!" Hagrid bellowed.

Both Scorpius and me had winced at the volume. Bless his poor soul, Hagrid was a great guy, a true pure hearted person, but did he have a set of lungs. His shouting had got worse over time as well as he became deafer.

Scorpius stood slightly to the side as other first years milled around, rushing to me first in line for the boats. I stood with him and we let other's pass first until there was only a trickle of them left. It wouldn't be a great start if someone were to 'accidentally' push him over. Not to mention the horrors it would do to his self esteem. I spotted Al in the crowd, just ahead of us, but he didn't see me. He was busy talking to some blonde cocky looking guy. Not the type of person I'd expected Al to make friends with, he's really timid and shy when he meets new people. I guess opposites do attract. I wonder who was going to break the news about James. No doubt the idiot would avoid Al until someone told him and I knew for sure FJ, Lou and Dom weren't going to. Rox would probably do it. She was good with confused, hysterical people.

We joined the small stream of people gathering at the back of the crowd. There were a few groups who had hung back, no doubt trying to avoid the being squashed like a bug, ignored us and stuck close together. We take a note from their book and stick close, and when Scorpius frowned at some kid who bumped into him, hard, on purpose, I couldn't stop myself from laughing. A frown really didn't suit him. It was almost comical.

"What?" he asked.

I shook my head again, laughing to hard to answer. Some people turned around to look at me, but turned away again when they saw Scorpius. I clutched my arms to try and calm myself down. Then I started shaking. It wasn't even that funny, but I couldn't stop laughing. It's one of those things that every time you think about it you just laugh more. My lungs hurt. Majorly screaming in angony hurt.

I reached out and grabbed Scorpius' sleeve to stop myself sliding in to the mud. Of course, that was he the point where he started to laugh along with me and we had to stop walking. The few people who had fallen behind quickly caught up with us and passed by us, not sparing a second glance.

We calmed down a bit after a few seconds, but not completely. We glanced at each other then up the path. No-one was in sight. We exchanged glances once more and started running, still laughing all the way.

We arrived at the edge of the lake as the last few students were mounting the boats. I put my hands on my knees and panted, coughing out laughs. I thought it hurt before. Scorpius crouched next to me, panting and laughing, a grin all over his face.

"Get a move on, you two," Hagrid shouted at us. We stood up and we jogged towards the last boat not floating on the lake.

A girl and a boy already sat there, as far away from each other as possible. The girl glanced at us, her eyes landed on me and she relaxed slightly. Her vision shifted to Scorpius and she tensed again. I guess she's one of those who was told to have her medicine or the big bad Deatheater would come and get her when she was little.

We sat down as Hagrid climbed into his boat, holding a lantern high above his head. The boat gave a small lurch and started forward, gliding across the lake. Even with all the lanterns at the front of the boats, the lake was pitch black. You couldn't even see the ripples as the boats swam across the surface.

The girl at the front was still tense. I stood up, rocking the boat perilously, and moved to sit next to her before Scorpius tried pulling me back to sitting next to him. I grinned, seeing her hold on to the side of the boat like a life-line or something, before I extended my hand towards her.

"I'm Rose Weasley, nice to meet you," I introduced myself. She looked at my hand timidly before shaking it, visibly relaxing. She smiled at me, her face lighting up.

"Michaela Smith," she said quietly. "You can call me Kayla if you want."

Scorpius leaned forwards, extending his hand. "Scorpius Malfoy," he said, grinning his head off like the idiot I figured out he was.

Kayla flinched back from his hand slightly. Scorpius sighed, leaned back and shrugged. I guess _this _is the type of thing he was expecting from people. Actually, he probably expected worse. The other boy smirked at him, leaning against the back of the boat.

"Elias Zabini, I'd offer you my hand, but I doubt you'd shake it," he said, voice bordering on emotionless.

"That's an interesting name, what's it mean?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Does anyone know what their name means? Well, you're named after a flower, so you do, but does anyone else?" Elias replied, checks reddening slightly after his small ramble.

"What're you thinking, Eli?" Scorpius muttered.

_They know each other? _He said his last name was Zabini. Then I remembered both their parents were in Slytherin together. Dad said they weren't all that close though, and that the Zabini family steered clear of fighting in the War. Fortune was more important than a war.

I glanced again at Elias. His skin was plae and hair were dark, but his eyes were bright and full of life. They were also full of mischief. I recognize the look from FJ, Lou and James, seeing as they always had that look in their eyes over the summer.

"So, Weasley-"

"Call me Rose," I said, almost immediately. My automatic response when anyone calls me anything but Rose. It's even worse when I'm called Rosie. By my dad. In public. Shock, horror, cringe. He was so embarrassing.

"Don't tell me what to do," he growled and started to stand. I looked at him with a cold expression, the one I use on Hugo when he doesn't listen to me. Scorpius grabbed his robes and pulled him back down.

"I'll do whatever I damn well want, _Zabini_. Call. Me. Rose," I said, voice low.

He looked at me for a second, defiance written on his face, before a grin stretched over his face. I was serious, and he could guess I was experienced with bending people to look at things my way. He nodded once, grin turning into a smile.

"You're good Rose. Very good. If I have to call you Rose, you call me Eli," he bargained.

"Deal," I offered him my hand and we shook. He turned to Kayla, hand out. She looked at it wearily and I giggled. I grabbed her hand and gave it to Eli. She stiffened at his touch but relaxed after a few seconds. Even in the dim light of the lanterns, you could see her face turn red.

"Oh! Me! Me next," Scorpius was practically bouncing in his seat, hand outstretched. Me and Eli laughed at his childish attitude, Kayla just frowned.


	2. First Year Cont

_**First Year (Cont.)**_

We stood outside the Great Hall, the four of us bunched together in a corner, avoiding the rest of the over eager crowd. I certainly wasn't eager. Who cares which House you're sorted in to? You still have to attend the same lessons. I could tell Scorpius and Eli weren't that bothered either, but I think Scorpius was a bit nervous. The House he was sorted in to could determine how he was treated for the next seven years. Kayla, was nervous and she had every right to be really.

We talked a lot on the boat. It's longer than my family make it out to be, but I should know by now never to listen to what they say. Kayla is Muggle-born, so she doesn't know much about the wizarding world. She said the person who had taken her to get her school stuff was an old witch, and she only spoke about the Second Wizarding War and the Dark Wizards involved. The witch had only talked about how horrible the families were and went on about their names and pointed out which ones to avoid. Apparently they'd seen Scorpius when they'd been going around Diagon Alley. That's why she'd been so tense when she saw Scorpius. Although she ended up agreeing with me that he acted like a hyper-active child. He hadn't agreed that much.

Professor Longbottom, he shall be known as Neville in school as much as mum insisted, appeared, standing in front of the doors. He was definitely different in school from the blundering guy who brakes everything at the Christmas party. Someone who demanded respect. He was that explaining 'names will be called out in alphabetical order by last names' and the order the tables went in. I'd heard this speech plenty of times, most of my cousins reciting it to get on each others nerves or whenever Neville came round for a party. He, my parents and my aunts and uncles got drunk and forced him to say it. I'll never know why. Some weird adult humour. Or drunkness. Adults are weird when they're drunk.

I held the hem of my jumper, twisting it anxiously. I didn't know why I was suddenly so nervous. All of my family were sorted in to Gryffindor. Except James. And Rox. And if Teddy married Vic then him as well, he was a Hufflepuff as well. Maybe that's why I was so nervous. If one, or possibly three, family members could be sorted out of Gryffindor, anyone could. My dad was only half joking when he said I'd be disowned.

Scorpius nudged me as everyone had started filing in to the Hall. The four of us followed at a slower pace. As we entered the hall everyone stared. Not at our small group, they stared at Scorpius. Lot's of them were glaring. He kept his stare straight ahead, no emotion betraying the agitation he was feeling. He was good at that, I thought. Wearing a mask over his emotions. It was the first Slytherin trait I'd seen in him since I'd met him, which admittedly wasn't very long.

We stood at the back, slowly losing interest of the people close by. There was no fun from people who didn't respond to glares and quiet jeers. Professor Longbottom started calling out names, people one-by-one walking up to be sorted. I glanced right, spotting Lou and FJ sitting next to each other, smiling innocently. To anyone other than our family, it'd be fine, but I'm part of the family and I know they're planning something. The innocence on their faces gave it away.

Mol turned, waving from her place to get my attention. She gave me the thumbs up and starting clapping for the next person sorted into Gryffindor. She'd be with me if I was sorted out of Gryffindor. She'd always stand with me. So would James, but I wouldn't always rely on him in many situations. He could be an idiot at the worst of times.

I recognized a few names, like Colm Finnigan and Michael Thomas. Dad still spoke to their parents, after being room mates for seven years. My stomach started doing flips as more and more people started getting sorted and I started feeling dizzy. Scorpius grabbed my arm as I started to lean to far to one side. I smiled gratefully.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Professor Longbottom called.

People at the other end of the Hall turned round, everyone staring/glaring at him now. He held on to my arm for another second before walking forward. The crowd parted, creating a path to the front of the Hall, like when Moses parted the sea in the bible. I looked around the Hall, trying to gauge everyone's reaction.

The Gryffindor's, minus Lou and FJ, were looking uneasy and some were staring at him with hate. FJ and Lou didn't like to judge people, FJ because Rox would beat him up, and Lou because he didn't want to be like Dom. The Slytherin's were smiling and grinning, looking victorious at their catch. The Hufflepuff's were frowning, not sure whether they should judge him or not. They shouldn't really. They weren't meant to judge people. The Ravenclaw's looked at him thoughtfully, it was kind of creepy that the whole House was wearing the same expression. It was good though. The House as a whole looked like they wouldn't judge him. They value intelligence above anything else I guess. Kayla and Eli stood on either side of me. I gripped both their hands, earning a wince from Kayla.

"Are you trying to kill our hands?" Eli hissed. I shook my head and tried to loosen my grip. It didn't really work.

We waited in silence, everyone waiting with baited breath. The seconds trickled by, feeling like hours, making me more nervous. If he's in Slytherin, people will think he's a bad person. If he's in any other House, people won't treat him nicely. Maybe he'll be alright if he's in Ravenclaw. I don't know. He said he'd be fine. I should trust him, but how can I not worry? Half the school already hated him and they didn't even know him.

"Slytherin!"

The Hall was silent before the Slytherin table erupted into cheers, louder than any other House had cheered for anyone. Ravenclaw clapped politely along with Hufflepuff, although the latter looked more reluctant. Nobody in Gryffindor did anything, apart from a few glares. I guess they've all heard the stories about the Malfoy family being a Dark Wizarding family. Not that it wasn't, but people change.

Professor continued to call out names, crowd becoming ever smaller. Al's name was called out and I watched as he walked forwards, being stupid and acting confident. He was a nervous wreck and it made his big swaggering walk look really awkward. He's not a confident person. Never has been and it took a lot of effort not to laugh. The hat slipped onto his head, way to big for him, and covered his eyes. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath. I didn't. It didn't matter what House James got into, Al acts like a Gryffindor. He was a true Gryffindor at heart. Less than a second later;

"Gryffindor!"

No big surprise there. The Gryffindor's burst in to cheers, claps and whistles, louder than Slytherin had for Scorpius, but I guess the snakes are more reserved. They need to keep their 'no bull-shit' attitude. Professor Longbottom took the hat off him and Al stood up and glancing over to the Slytherin table. Damn. His eyes widened slightly but he kept walking towards the Gryffindor table. I winced. He saw James. Oh hell. This is going to involve a lot of shouting and curses, from James. Al would be hysterical mainly. Rox was going to have a hard time.

When Kayla's name ass called out, she hesitated before walking forward. She kept her eyes to the floor, her petite form made it's way up to the wooden stool slowly. I gripped Eli's hand again. This time he tried to pry my hand off, not caring who's attention he caught. I hardly noticed. She was so nervous. I worried my lower lip as the hat fell on to her head. Eli and me waited in silence. The Hall wasn't as quiet as it had been when Scorpius or Al went up, but that's because no one knew who Kayla was.

"Ravenclaw!"

Ravenclaw burst into clapping. Kayla's face lit up as she bounced over to the table, honey coloured hair flying everywhere, eyes alight.

"She looks happy. Wouldn't be that way if she was in Slytherin," Eli muttered, something dark in his voice.

"She doesn't understand what it's like to be hated by everyone," I murmured, more to myself than him.

"And you do?"

I shook as the next person walked up. My life was near perfect, I wasn't going to lie. I was pampered and looked after when I was younger and they harm I suffered was usually from tripping down the stairs or falling out a tree. I didn't like it, people judged me by my last name and treated me like a princess or a hero. It wasn't me who saved the world, so I wish people would stop acting that way.

The next person walked up to stool, sorted in to Hufflepuff. I'm glad Eli's last name is Zanbini. I wouldn't like to be the last person who walks up there. You'd have everyone's attention.

"Rose Weasley," Professor called.

The Houses seemed to slump. Every Weasley gets sorted into Gryffindor. I bet they thought that when James and Rox went up as well. Don't count your chickens before they hatch. Saying that I'll probably be sorted in to Gryffindor. I sat on the stool, nerves trying to make me break down. Not this time. I kept a calm façade on, copying Scorpius, even when the hat covered my eyes. It was better that way. I couldn't see all their staring faces, open curiosity. I caught a glance of Scorpius before my eyes were covered. He gave me an encouraging grin. I smiled slightly.

Weasley, eh? There seems to be no end to you. But this isn't the time to talk about that. Which House I wonder? You are brave but intelligent. Non-judgemental and ambitious. You fit all the Houses. A strange one at that.

Yes, but this isn't about me being strange, is it? I thought back.

Indeed not. Hmm… you want equality. That rules out Slytherin. I felt a slight pang as I noted I wouldn't be in the same House as Scorpius. Made friends with the Malfoy boy, eh? He would have been fine in Ravenclaw, but he didn't want to spoil their reputation. Non-judgemental indeed. What would you do if someone tried to curse him?

Tell him to fight back and protect him till he was back on his feet, I thought. Then I'd tell him off and he can defend himself.

Bluntly truthful as well, the hat mused. Well, you are a strange one. That means I have to choice to but to put you in…

"Ravenclaw!"

Silence. Then cheers and clapping erupted around the Great Hall. The hat was pulled off my head. I stood up and made my way to the table. Scorpius grinned at me from his table, clapping. Fireworks went off on the other side of the Hall. I cringed and risked a glance. FJ and Lou had their wands in the air, sparks and noise shooting out of the tips, shouting 'Congratulations' at me. My cheeks heated slightly.

I laughed at their antics and caught Al's eye. My smile faded. He was staring at me, shock on his face. I looked away quickly and sat down next to Kayla as the teachers tried to stop FJ and Lou. Good luck to them. Those two were like a typhoon together, a tsunami with James. I guess the teachers should know that by know.

I looked down at the table. I'd broken my promise. I promised Al we'd get into the same House, no problem, and we'd have all kinds of fun here. I didn't mean it seriously, not completely. You never know which House you get sorted in to before you do. But so he's hard headed. He's going to try and make me feel guilty. He won't be friends with anyone in Slytherin, no matter what Uncle Harry told him. He definitely won't accept Scorpius as my friend. He'll probably say I've been cursed or something, so Scorpius can get close to our family and tear us apart. That sounds paranoid and slightly far-fetched. Definitely what Al will think.

I clapped as Eli got sorted into Slytherin. At least Scorpius won't be alone. Al caught my eye again as we began eating, a small amount of accusation in his eyes. I looked away. I didn't want him spoiling the beginning of my year. I threw myself into a conversation with Kayla. She was already looking lost and we were only eating.

I woke up the next morning. I yawned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Al hadn't managed to reach me after dinner, all the Houses left at different times so there wouldn't be a mad rush outside the Hall, but that hadn't stopped me from worrying. I'd stayed up until past midnight, thinking about what I should do, before I realised there was nothing I could do and went to sleep. Besides, I had to eat or my stomach would kill me through humiliation. When it grumbled it was a full on roar and nothing but food could quench it. It was actually a really bad problem. I slipped out of bed, pulling on the first pair of jeans and t-shirt I could find.

"Oh good, you're finally awake," a voice said.

I turned around and smiled at Kayla, who was standing in the doorway. She eyed my outfit critically, shrugging after a few seconds. It had taken her more than an hour to put all her clothes away, neatly and in order. She was our room's fashion police.

"Whatever, come on, me and Lyssa have been waiting for ages," she complained. She also liked to exaggerate.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," I relented, grinning as I followed her downstairs.

I smiled at Alyssa when I saw her. She was, well, a bouncy person. She was hyper active and a happy, positive person, which is great until everyone's trying to fall asleep and she's still talking. She really looks like that would be her personality though. Her eyes were wide and warm, taking in everything and her hair just sort of flew around the place as she skipped. She never walked anywhere. She had to bounce, skip or dance. It was amusing to say the least.

We all skipped down the stairs, trying to guess which ones would move next, using our supposedly smart minds to remember the way to the Hall. I was probably five minutes away from stomach roar of the century.

Surprisingly, we found the place before humiliation killed me. Finding ourselves in the middle of the table we helped ourselves to food while I kept an eye out for Scorpius and Eli. Houses could mix at breakfast and lunch, it was just dinner that we couldn't. I waved when the two Slytherin's wandered in, looking like they hadn't a care in the world. Well, Scorpius didn't until he saw me. A grin lit up his face, and to Eli's obvious embarrassment, he decided to skip to our spot on the table. At that point in time I shared Eli's disappointment in our friend. Like he didn't already have enough to be picked on about him. Now he's gone and added skipping to the list. I mean, I know me, Kay and Lys did it before, but we're girls! We're meant to do weird girly stuff like that.

Eli arrived as Scorpius was beginning to dig in to his food, shaking his head at his dysfunctional friend, and I noticed the girl that was with him. She had an Asian look to her, black hair falling just past her shoulders. She wasn't smiling, and was fingering the bottom of her t-shirt, but I had a feeling she was very nice. I grinned at her.

"Hi, I'm Rose Weasley," I said. "And that's Kayla Roberts and Lyssa Lockwood."

"I'm Marisa Wood, nice to meet you," she said.

Wood. She must be Oliver and Cho Wood's daughter. She was in Slytherin? I wonder what her parents will say? I wonder what my parents will say when they find out I'm in Ravenclaw. The other two greeted her, both smiling sweetly. It somehow made me feel slightly scared, but I pushed the feeling away. I'd spent too much time around FJ, Lou and James and plots and sweet and innocent smiles. Nothing good amounted when those things were thrown together. Ignoring that train of thoughts, I turned and started teasing Scorpius as waved a piece of toast in the air, talking randomness that only Lyssa seemed to understand. Those two are actually quite similar in personality. It's scary.

Marisa took the seat next to me hesitantly. Eli, climbed over the table and plopped down next to Scorpius, offering his hand for Lyssa to shake. She pumped it up and down enthusiastically before going back to eating. And talking. At the same time. It wasn't attractive and I hope it's just excitement. I don't think I could deal with seven years of watching that.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

We all looked up in unison, staring at the boy. He smiled, a cheeky, friendly smile. On top of his sat short curly brown hair, framing tanned skin and brown eyes. He was leaning back one his left leg, looking quite relaxed despite talking to a bunch of strangers.

"Oh, there you are," Lyssa smiled, turning to the rest of us. "This is Colin Creevey. I was sitting with him on the train, he was sorted in to Hufflepuff."

"Call me Col. I was named after my deceased uncle," he said, slipping next to Marisa. "It's nice to meet you all."

We all greeted him. That's how our group began. I looked up in awe as the owls entered the Hall. It was like a storm, but it wasn't scary or as loud. They started swooping, and us along with most the first years in the Hall, ducked when they dropped near our heads. Letters and parcels were dropped like bombs, with some cheers and cries from people in older years. Letters were suddenly dropped on our group.

I picked the letter dropped in front of me, dad's messy scrawl on the front with my name. I tore it open. I'd kill James if he'd wrote to tell them I was in Ravenclaw. I almost dropped the parchment after I read it. No. No way. They can't think that. They haven't even heard from anyone if it's true. Oh God, dad wasn't joking at all when he'd said that. I was going to be disowned.

They thought I was in Gryffindor.


End file.
